This is an application to establish the 19th Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Disease. The focus of this conference will be to promote future directions in stroke research, enhance and cultivate the scientific efforts of new and young investigators, and to expand the format of this conference to encourage wider participation and discussion. This expanded format will be better able to serve the future needs of cerebrovascular research. The conference will be held from March l8th-20th in Boston, MA and will be hosted by the Massachusetts General Hospital. The conference will be limited to 150 participants some of whom will be chosen from clinician/scientists, scientists from other disciplines and will include an emphasis on attracting and inviting young investigators who are chosen for their potential contributions to the field of cerebrovascular disease and stroke. Topics chosen for intense study represent current and fundamental areas of cerebrovascular research and their potential for generating a better understanding and new treatments for stroke. The content of the program will provide a balance between basic and clinical research and include the following topics: Basic molecular mechanisms and cell death and protection; Neuronotrophic and other factors in ischemic injury and repair; New developments in the cellular, molecular and clinical aspects of atherogenesis; New imaging technologies in stroke. The proceedings will be published. The overall goal of the conference then is to facilitate new and exciting directions in stroke research, to encourage interaction among all investigators for the purpose of creating new knowledge in the field of stroke.